


Small Drabbles!

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ?¿ more tags to be added ¿?, Akaashi and Iwaizumi are done, Hey hey hey request something will ya?, M/M, Oikawa is jelly, Relationships too be added as this goes on!, The memes meet up, You won't really see all of Shiratorizawa, aka Kuroo and Bokuto meet Hanamaki and Matsukawa, beach au, gomen, i do these things instead of sleep, i haven't really studied any of Shiratorizawa except ushijima and tendou, im only making this cause I'm bored, sleep is for the weak, so please don't get your hopes up, they also start hanging out, they will PROBS still be OC or OOC, this is because I'm bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, just request a ship in the comments. But it has to be able to stay with my plot. So if you want let's say, IwaOi fluff? Request it and I will add it with this story line! I won't be able to do rare pairs. I can have one rare pair which will most likely be BoKuroAka. Cause I can't write kuroken :( sorry I suck at writing kuroken so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All the coaches had made a plan, to get all the teams together at a pretty large and expensive resort, which was almost all paid by Shiratorizawa Academy. The only thing was, the teams didn't know they were going with other teams. As Karasuno's bus (which was a very fancy and expensive bus, paid by Shiratorizawa.) was unloading, the Seijoh bus came along. Kageyama had been waiting for his bag, Hinata by his side, bouncing with excitement. 

As Oikawa had come off the bus, Kageyama saw him.

"OH HELL NO." Kageyama yelled out, he grabbed Hinata by the back of his shirt collar and began walking off, until he was met with Daichi. His arms were folded and he wasn't that happy.

"I'm not spending my whole summer,, with Oikawa-San." Kageyama stated, angry that this was happening. 

"Well too bad. There are only 3 pent houses, each pent house holds two of the teams. We are sharing ours with Seijoh, Fukurodani with Nekoma, and the last pent house is for Shiratorizawa alone. " Daichi wasn't taking any shit from anyone. 

On cue, Kuroo had heard everything after Nekomas bus arrived a few minutes ago. "Leave it up to Dadchi to tell his children what is going on and how it's gonna go." Kuroo snickered as he patted Daichi on the shoulder.

Tsukishima saw Kuroo and soon Bokuto, as the Fukurodani bus came along. He tried walking away quietly, with Yamaguchi, but it was too late. Bokuto was running up to Tsukishima, followed by Kuroo, and also a tired Akaashi. 

"Hey hey hey!! Tsukki!! How is it going?!" Bokuto yelled out eagerly.

Yamaguchis eyebrows furrowed, confused on why Bokuto was using his nickname for Tsukishima, but before he could ask, Kei looked at Tadashi with a look that said, 'I'll explain later'. 

"Well I was doing fine before you two showed up." Tsukishima snickered, followed up with Yamaguchi snickering. 

Kuroo had heard the extra person snickering a raised his eyebrow. Bokuto though hadn't noticed. Kuroo looked behind Tsukishima where Yamaguchi was  hidden.

"Oya? Oya? Bro, there is a cute freckled person behind Tsukki." Kuroo moved to the side to see Yamaguchi better who was now red from being called cute. Tsukishima let out a sigh and then began walking away, holding onto Yamaguchis arm. 

"Ignore them. They are annoying, except for the quiet one. The quiet one is the one who somehow survives." Tsukishima said calmly, walking to get his bags. 

"Oh.. Why did he the captain of Nekoma call me cute though..?" Yamaguchis face was still pink, but thinking about it made his face go red again. 

"Just don't worry about it." Tsukishima grabbed his bags, and Yamaguchis handing it to him. 

Soon enough the Shiratorizawa team bus came along. Oikawa looked behind him and saw Ushijima coming off the bus, he then screeched.

"Why the hell is he here!?" Oikawa wasn't pleased, neither was Iwaizumi who hit him in the back of the head.

"Shut up shittykawa. You knew they'd be here. Become friends with them. Oh wait you have no choice, you have to become friends with them." Iwaizumi sternly and clearly said. Oikawa squawked in protest, which earned him another hit to the back of the head. 

Kyoutani came off the bus, walking away from the buses to look at the resort they'd be staying at. In the process someone had bumped into him, and him immediately thinking it was someone from on of the teams looked behind him, with a scowl. 

A loud screech came out of Yachi, once Kyoutani started scowling at her. Yachi dropped everything she was holding and immediately bowed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!! I'm so sorry!" She kept saying sorry. 

"Uh.." Kyoutani looked around, he didn't know what to do. He was panicking inside at the moment. "It's okay.. Uh.. Erm.. You can stop saying sorry.. It was really my fault for scaring you.. I didn't mean too.. I didn't know there we girls here.. So I.. Thought you were a guy." Kyoutani kept looking around. 

"I'm sorr- Oh." She stopped bowing and stood up straight. She was still a little scared but she calmed down a lot. "Oh.. Ok! Um.. Just saying I'm not the only girl here. Shimizu-senpai and I are on Karasuno... Then there is Yukie-chan and Kaori-chan on Fukurodanis team. Just to inform you." 

Kyoutani just stared at Yachi as she walked off. "Okay.." On cue Yahaba walked over.

"what the hell did you do to the poor girl." Yahaba snickered. Kyoutanis scowl came back on his face. 

"Shut up. I didn't do anything. She knocked into me." 

"Mkay. Well come on we have to get to the pent house thing. We have to get into our rooms that are in the pent house? Oh yeah we are sharing our room with Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Yeah and we have to share a bed." Yahaba stated as he looked down at his phone.

"Okay? I don't really care. We are dating so it doesn't matter."

❤️❤️❤️

Karasuno & Seijoh Penthouse, 4 people per room, 2 beds, 1 bathroom, 3 dressers, 1 closet. The pairings are...

Kageyama & Hinata with Oikawa & Iwaizumi 

Kyoutani & Yahaba with Hanamaki & Matsukawa

Tsukishima & Yamaguchi with Kunimi & Kindaichi

Asahi & Noya with Ennoshita & Tanaka

Kiyoko & Yachi (this room only has one bed.)

Daichi & Sugawara (This is the master bedroom) 

Watari (decided to sleep on the couch)

Nekoma & Fukurodani. 2 People Per Room (only three of these rooms have queen beds so the rest are 1 person per room) ,1 bed, 1 bathroom, 1 dresser, and 1 closet.

Bokuto & Akaashi

Kuroo & Kenma

Lev & Yaku

Konoha

Yamamoto 

[you know the rest, sorry but they really aren't important in this story


	2. Jealous/Tsukkiyama&Kagehina/Continuation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so let's put this here.  
> TsukkiYama IS ALREADY ESTABLISHED because it makes this chapter more juicy :3c  
> KageHina hasn't been established so it might get weird??¿¿  
> Here let's just put the established pairings here:  
> •TsukkiYama  
> •KyouHaba  
> •KiyoYachi  
> •MatsuHana  
> The rest are unestablished and I'm thinking of making this chapter longer than just these two pairings. But it will mostly focus just on TsukkiYama and KageHina. KuroKen might not become a thing in this Day at The Beach thing since honestly IM HORRIBLE at writing kuroken + Kuroo (& Oikawa) flirting with everyone is a head canon of mine and also Asexual Kenma

The ride to the resort was extremely long so when everyone arrived there it was pretty late. It was too late to do anything so they all went to their rooms to get settled in. Which for Kageyama and Oikawa, it wasn't an easy thing.

"Why do I have to share a room with  _him?_ " Oikawa didn't like this idea.

"Shittykawa, deal with it before I'll punch you." 

"Wah?! Iwa-chan! That is a mean thing to do to your best friends!!" Oikawa Pouted.

"...Uwaahh! Best friends?!How does Iwaizumi-kun deal with that?!" Hinata yelled out, while jumping on the bed, which Kageyama kept trying to stop him.

"Dumbass!! Stop jumping you are messing up the sheets for gods sake! You are a dumbass!" Kageyama kept trying to grab Hinatas legs to pull him down. Hinata just stuck his tongue out. Iwaizumi was hitting Oikawa at the moment. 

"Ouch! Iwa-chan stop!!" Oikawa was almost fully successful with blocking Iwaizumis hits. 

After all this commotion, they had started putting clothes away. Of course Oikawa had taken half of Iwaizumis dresser and all of these closet. Which no one was happy with that. As Hinata was putting his clothes away, he took out his bathing suit. 

"Oh no.." Hinatas eyes widened. He packed the wrong bathing suit. He packed the speedos he would wear when he was in Junior High.

"What is it?" Kageyama looked over Hinatas shoulder and began laughing. 

"Huh? Why are you laughing??" Oikawa tried looking at what Kageyama saw and immediately beganing crying with laughter. 

Hinatas face was burning red, "I-I accidentally packed it okay!! St-stop laughing!!" Hinata pouted, unhappy with the situation happening. 

"Chibi-chan why do you even have speedos?!" Oikawa fell onto his and Iwaizumis bed, holding his stomach, continuing to laugh. 

"S-Shut up! I wore them when I was younger!! Pl-please stop!!" 

❤️❤️❤️

Matsukawa and Hanamaki rushed into their room that they were sharing with Kyoutani and Yahaba. Now, just because they were their kouhai didn't exactly mean they HAD to be nice. So of course they had come along to this resort with pranks. Matsukawa reached into Hanamakis bag pulling out a fake cockroach, placing it into the dresser that would most likely be Yahabas. While Matsukawa was doing that, Hanamaki was setting up a fake snake under Yahabas and Kyoutanis covers. They both heard the other two walking down the hall so they quickly acted as if they did nothing, packing away close, exchanging the casual glance. The other two entered the room, putting their bags on the bed, unzipping them to start putting clothes away. Soon enough..

A loud shriek was heard, coming out of Yahabas mouth. Kyoutani looked over at Yahaba who had fallen on the ground with shock. 

"What's wrong?" Kyoutani looked into the dresser and almost screamed.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa were wheezing from laughing so hard. Matsukawa laid on the bed holding his stomach, tears rolling down his face from laughter. Hanamaki soon came falling down on top of Matsukawa laughing. Which Matsukawa didn't care Hanamaki wasn't heavy. Yahaba got off the ground and frowned.

"Is this one of your guys stupid pranks." Yahaba huffed. 

"Wait it isn't real?" Kyoutani peeked into the dresser again. 

Hanamaki snorted, "Of course it's not real." He continued laughing. 

Matsukawa was wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. "That.. That was priceless. Man we should have recorded that." 

Hanamaki kept laughing here and there, "Pfft okay, okay. Time to try and sleep" He bit his lip to stop from laughing more.

Yahaba just rolled his eye, taking the fake cockroach out and throwing it into a bin. He continued putting his clothes away and so did Kyoutani. Hanamaki and Matsukawa laid by eachother, facing one another, letting out small giggles. Kyoutani raised an eyebrow but just let it pass. When he went to lay down he got under the covers and felt something. He ripped the covers off and saw a fake snake that was placed there by Hanamaki. 

"Holy shit!" Kentarou jumped off the bed, soon realizing it was a fake snake.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa began laughing loudly. Kyoutani huffed, grabbing the fake snake and throwing it at Matsukawa. Hanamaki grinned, and whispered to Matsukawa. 

"Yes. Hell yes. Let's do it. Hey Kyoutani. You hate Oikawa right? Wanna help us prank him?" Matsukawa looked up at Kyoutani, since he was laying down. Kyoutani thought for a moment, looking over at Yahaba and then nodding.

"Hell yeah." Kyoutani grinned. 

They all headed out, except Yahaba. Matsukawa shushed them all and slowly opened the door. He knew If he opened it quickly Iwaizumi would wake up, and most likely the freak duo. Hanamaki brung the fake snake. Kyoutani stayed there waiting to see everything unfolding. Hanamaki lightly waved the snake in Oikawas face to wake him up slightly, which happened. Then he dropped it on his face.

❤️❤️❤️

Oikawa woke up slowly, from feeling something, he opened his eyes. Then something weird dropped on his face and all he could do was scream. 

 

After all this happened, everyone was finally asleep

❤️❤️❤️

Usually Kageyama would wake up early for a run so it was routine to wake up early. So he did this time too. Hinata was attached to his side, and he blushed. He did like him he just hasn't gotten the time to ask him out. So he just pryed Hinatas arms off him. He began getting dressed. He went for a small walk around the resort to scope things out. 

❤️❤️❤️

Everyone else had woken up and gotten ready. They also all ate breakfast. Then they went out to the beach to go and have some fun. Kuroo and Bokuto were trying to find Tsukishima and the anonymous freckled person that they still don't know the name to. Tsukishima was purposely trying to avoid those two, dragging Yamaguchi along with him. In the end it didn't help and the two found them. 

"Aha! Here you are!" Kuroo went up to the two.

"Hey hey hey!!" Bokuto ran up, following Kuroo.

Yamaguchi was hiding behind Tsukki again, but Kuroo spotted him and began grinning. "Ah, and the cute freckled person is here Again! Come out from behind Tsukki." 

Yamaguchis face turned red, and he began stuttering, slowly coming from behind Tsukishima. 

"H-Hello.." Yamaguchi was looking around everywhere but Kuroo and Bokuto. Tsukishima put his arm around Yamaguchis waist, but it was unnoticeable, and it was supposed to be comforting. Which it was to Yamaguchi, he calmed down a little. 

"You should come play some beach volleyball with us! I personally would love to see some of your serves." Kuroo grinned.

"Yeah!! You can block for us too!" Bokuto smiled widely and Akaashi came up.

"Bokuto-San. He is a pinch server, he doesn't block, unlike Tsukishima, who is a middle blocker." Akaashi deadpanned. 

"Aww.." Bokuto pouted, "Why doesn't Tsukki play to then!" He smiled again.

"First of all, stop calling me Tsukki. Second of all, No. Third of all, you don't  even know his name so stop bothering him." Tsukishima huffed.

"Okay, well what is your name, cutie." Kuroo had a very sly grin.

"M-My.. My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi." He smiles a little. 

"Well, Yama. Wanna practice some beach volleyball with us?" Kuroo raised an eyebrow.

"Ah.. Thanks but.., no thanks. Me and Tsukki were going to go swimming.." He smiled. 

"Hey!! Wait, why does Yama get to call him Tsukki but not us?!" Bokuto yelled out. 

"It's his nickname he came up with. He is the only one allowed to use it. It is technically reserved for him, and not you two." 

"That's unfair!" Bokuto pouted.

"It's pretty fair." Tsukishima deadpanned.

"How?!" Bokuto crossed his arms, wanting an answer.

Tsukishima sighed, "Because we are dating that's why." 

Bokutos and Kuroos eyes went wide open.

"Woah woah. You are telling me, that this pure cute child is dating you." Kuroo was surprised a little.

"How are you dating someone before me?! This is unfair!" Bokuto yelled more.

Tsukishima pinched the bridge of his nose, grabbing Yamaguchis hand and walking off. 

"U-uh.. Tsukki.. Do you think it was a good idea telling them.. I uh.. Think it will be a bad idea.. They are gonna go tell everybody.." Yamaguchi looked back at them.

"No they won't. They aren't that stupid." Tsukishima walked towards the shore and started stepping in with Yamaguchi. 

❤️❤️❤️

Bokuto and Kuroo decided to try and get Hinata to come with them and practice. Which he agreed. Partially in, Hinata had been using some of the tricks Bokuto taught him. Bokuto getting overly-happy, pulling Hinata into a hug and messing with his hair, ruffling it.  Kageyama was getting mad jealous. He wanted to do that. He wanted to put his hands in Hinatas hair. He wanted to do all of that. He couldn't though, he hadn't had the guts to ask him out yet. Which made him even more pissed. 

The game soon ended since Akaashi was getting tired, who went to a beach chair and laid down. Kageyama didn't know what to do honestly. He really wanted to ask Hinata out, but it would be so hard to do. Kageyama sighed. He'll do it tonight. Just him and Hinata. No one and nothing will stop him from doing this. 

❤️❤️❤️

Akaashi rested, sun-bathing, the sun did tire him out a lot, that's why he was resting. Well he was, till he heard a shreak from someone infront of him. It was Oikawa Tooru. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

"Who are you and why are you prettier than me?! I'm supposed to be prettier than anybody!" Oikawa yelled out, startling Akaashi even more.

"Um.. I'm Akaashi Keiji. Second-year setter for Fukurodani." Akaashi looked up at Oikawa.

"You are a setter? How good are you?" 

Akaashi looked around, and shrugged. "I don't know? Good? I don't usually judge my own talent." Akaashi saw another man running up, hitting Oikawa in the back of the head, yelling at him. Oikawa winced.

"You idiot! You don't just go up to people and start screaming! He was resting did you not see that! Now come on. Go back, or I'm gonna shove you into the ocean and destroy your hair!" Iwaizumi yelled, which Oikawa then ran off, not wanting to risk his hair getting wet. Iwaizumi walked over to Akaashi.

"Sorry about that. Oikawa can be an asshole sometimes so sorry if he disturbed you or anything. My name is Iwaizumi Hajime. If you ever have a problem with him, tell me. He is my best friend so again sorry for that." Iwaizumi began walking off.

"Oh.. Thank you.. He sorta just came up yelling about 'how are you prettier than me'.. And then questioning how good I am of a sette-" Before Akaashi could finish his sentence, Bokuto came running up, yelling. 

"Akaashi!! You are an amazing setter!! 10/10!!" He hugged Akaashi, wrapping his arms around his neck. Akaashi sighed and Bokuto soon walked off, before yelling out, "He smells good too!" 

"I'm guessing you have to deal with the same thing I do? Is he your best friend or boyfriend?" Iwaizumi questioned.

Akaashis face went red, "Uh.. Uh! No.. No! He is my best friend. He sorta just does that.. He is more of a touch person.. So he explains his emotion through movements and touch."

"Oh, okay. Well I have to get back to Oikawa, before he starts annoying me more." Iwaizumi waved goodbye before leaving, walking back to Oikawa who started clinging to him. 

Bokuto ran over, sliding down in the sand next to Akaashi. "Akaashi!! Do you know who you just talked to?! That's the ace of Aoba Jousai!" 

Akaashi looked over at Bokuto. "Cool." He went back to laying in the chair. 

"Akaashi, can you please come and play some volleyball with us! Kenma doesn't want to play anymore.. And we need a setter!!" Bokuto got up, looking at Akaashis face, inches away. 

Akaashi opened his eyes, to the wide, golden, owl-like eyes. "No. I'm to tired Bokuto-san."

Bokuto huffed, "Akaashi!! Come on!! Please!!" Akaashi just laid there, ignoring Bokuto. Bokuto started poking Akaashi, each time he poked him, he would say his name. Finally Akaashi got up. 

Bokuto got up in excitement thinking he would come and play, instead Akaashi just walked away. 

"AGHKASSHI!!" Bokuto ran up to him. "Where are you going?!" 

"Away from here. It's pretty simple to tell." Akaashi closed his eyes while walking, ignoring Bokutos presence. "I don't feel like playing volleyball with you, and pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san." 

Kuroo yelled out, "I heard that!!" Akaashi snickered.

"Oh come on! Akaashi please!!" Bokuto pleaded.

"No." Akaashi crossed his arms, continuing to walk.

Bokuto frowned. "Fine!" Bokuto quickly grabbed Akaashi lifting him up above his shoulder. 

Akaashi didn't feel the land on his feet anymore and he opened his eyes, and saw the ground. 

"Bokuto-san. Put me down right now. Even if you get me over there I'm not playing." 

"Aw come on!" Bokuto yelled.

Akaashi sighed, and knew the only way he'd be able to leave is somehow get Bokuto to drop him, and then run for it. Akaashi poked at Bokutos sides, tickling him. Bokuto dropped him, and Akaashi was now on the ground. He quickly got up and started walking away. Soon running since Bokuto was chasing him. Akaashi looked around as he saw people passing by him. He saw Iwaizumi and waved, he then saw Suga with a big sun hat on which could be his last resort to hide. He quickly made a turn and ran behind Sugawara who was sitting in a chair peacefully. Sugawara looked behind him and raised an eyebrow at Akaashi.

"Sorry.. Can I hide hear for a few moments. Bokuto-san is chasing me and trying to get me to play beach volleyball and I'm too tired for this." Akaashi made sure to stay hidden behind Sugawara.

"Oh!" Suga smiled. "Okay sure! I know how it is, getting tired out quickly." Sugawara turned around so it didn't look suspicious. Bokuto pasted by, not seeing Akaashi at all. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much, Suga-San. I'm gonna go and try to hide inside the hotel." Akaashi got up and began walking away from the beach and towards the back doors of the hotel. 

"No problem Akaashi!" Sugawara waved goodbye, to Akaashi, smiling.

Just as Akaashi opened the door to the back of the hotel, which was near the pools, he heard Bokuto roar. 

"AAGGHKKAASHHII!!" 

Akaashi cursed under his breath, he quickly went into the hotel, shutting the door behind him. He glided through the first floor quickly getting into the elevator. He saw Bokuto coming closer, and he began clicking the 'Shut Elevator Doors' button. The elevator door closed before Bokuto could stop it. He knew that Bokuto would use the other elevator and go to the Fukurodani & Nekoma pent house, so he went to the Shiratorizawa floor instead. Which he wasn't thinking at the moment, he knew no one from Shiratorizawa except Ushijma, but he only knew him because he was a famous volleyball player. He sighed as he walked out on to the Shiratorizawa floor, he wouldn't be able to go into the penthouse , except just sit by the elevator and wait for a while. So that's what he did, then someone yelled out.

"Hello there!" 

Akaashi almost had a heart attack, he was pretty sure he jumped more than 6 inches off the ground. 

"Woah you okay there?" A boy with spikey red hair, and small, red pupils was staring at Akaashi. 

"Uh.. Yeah I'm fine.." Akaashi got up and dusted himself off. Another boy came around, his hands on his hips. This boy has thick, messy light ash blond hair, with black tips, that Akaashi assumed were dyed. 

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The one with the dyed tips asked. 

"I..um. I'm Akaashi Keiji, second-year, official setter of Fukurodani Academy. I am here because.. Well it's complicated.. My captain, Bokuto-San he is very energetic.. And you see he wanted me to play volleyball but I'm tired. So I went to go hide, but he chased me. I knew he would go onto the Nekoma and Fukurodani floor so I came up here without thinking. 

"I'm Tendou Satori!" The red haired boy said, smiling widely. 

"I'm Semi Eita." The one with the black tips said.

Akaashi thought to himself (or so he though, headcanon: Akaashi thinks out loud) "..these two are like Tsukishima and Bokuto in a way..Tendou is like Bokuto in a way I'm thinking, Loud, energetic, gets mad at things easily, and maybe annoying? Semi is like Tsukishima.. Serious, Stotic, and also salty at times. " 

Semi raised an eyebrow, as Tendou had a scowl on his face from the name, Tsukishima. 

Akaashi looked up and saw there faces, "Huh?" 

"You were thinking out loud. How do you know or think I'm 'salty'?" Semi said, hand on his hip. 

"Whoever said I was annoying!" Tendou still had a small scowl on his face.

"He isn't wrong." Semi laughed a bit at his own statement.

Akaashis face began heating up from embarrassment. "Ah sorry. I think out loud sometimes.. Well you are like Tsukishima-" 

"That kid is annoying." Tendou cut Akaashi off.

"Well I know that you used to be the official setter but then that new setter had taken your spot, so that I'm pretty sure anyone would be salty about. So it's just a part of you now. Tendou-San is like Bokuto-San, because he is boisterous, and playful, and loud, but like Bokuto-San, annoying sometimes. But he is also a mix of Tsukishima. You both tease your teammates and your oppenents."

"Wow.. How did you read us so quickly? You just met us." Semi was surprised he had known so much.

"You are a power-house school so most of its players are famous. Also, on my team I have to be able to read my own teammates and oppenents. With Bokuto-San if he is in his sorta dejected mode, I have to know if I should or shouldn't toss to him in less than 5 seconds. A, he spikes it past the blockers and becomes happy again, B, he hits the block and becomes full out dejection mode, C, I don't toss to him and he is in full out Dejection mode." Akaashi stared at the two for a moment.

"Well, I'll be going now, nice meeting you, Tendou-san, Semi-san." Akaashi walked to the elevator, getting in and clicking the first floor button. He knew there was an arcade down there, so Kenma would most likely be there. As he got onto the first floor, he walked to the arcade. He was right, Kenma was down there, and he decided to join Kenma in whatever he was playing. 

❤️❤️❤️

Kageyama was walking along the trail he had found earlier this morning. This was where he was gonna ask Hinata out. He mentally started freaking out. What if Hinata didn't want to come along? What if he said no? What if Hinata thought he was joking? What if- he was knocked out of his thoughts, by the same person he was thinking about. 

"Hey Kageyama!" Hinata ran to Kageyama, and walked with him. 

"Oh. Hi Hinata.." Kageyamas heart raced, now he wasn't gonna ask him out now unless something happens.

"So, whatcha' doin'?" Hinata looked up at Kageyama.

"Walking, and thinking about something that I'm gonna do later on tonight." 

"What are you thinking about?" 

Kageyama opened his mouth to say something, then shut it. How would he explain this? "I.. Well. I am thinking.. About how I'm gonna ask this person out. Like, this person I really do like them, but I hate them. They are always hugging, and talking and smiling at other people, but me. It makes me really mad, and I don't know if they'll like me back." 

"Oh.. Well just ask them out! Just say 'I love you, will you go out with me.' It should work, a lot of people like you, so the person will definitely say yes!" Hinata smiled, even though really his heart had sunk when Kageyama said he liked someone, what if it wasn't him? Oh no, he knew it, he should have asked him out earlier. Oh god.. Oh no.

"I.. Okay. Hinata." Kageyama stopped walking, and turned to look at Hinata. He took a deep breath, he was gonna ask him out, now. No one will stop him. Hinata stopped walking and faced Kageyama. 

"What is it?" Hinata questioned.

"Hinata.. I.. I lub..luv.. Love you. Will.. You go out.. With me..?"  Kageyamas face began turning red. 

Hinatas eyes lit up, and he smiled so widely, it could blind people. His own face was turning pink, "Yes! I will!" He leaped up and hugged Kageyama. He nuzzled his face in Kageyamas neck. Kageyamas eyes widened, he didn't expect this type of reaction. Then again this is Hinata he's talking about. Hinata kissed Kageyamas cheek, and his face went red. 

Hinata beamed with excitement, "Come on! Let's go back to the hotel so we can eat!!" 

"Get off of me then." Kageyama deadpanned.

"Aw.. Come on!! Carry me there!" Hinata pouted a little, and Kageyama couldn't say no. He rolled his eyes.

Kageyama mumbled out a small, "fine." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request down below what ship I should focus on next! I know this chapter had loTS OF AKAASHI because I love him so :3c I might as well let you guys request the ships / plot but they are gonna stay in the same location?? So like this chapter was focusing on Tsukiyama / Kagehina jealous. It's easier for me to keep the plot going just you guys request what ship to focus on next.


	3. BokuAka/Getting Together/Fluff+Comedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since no one requested anything I came up with my own since I really like BokuAka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation for Akaashis side from the last story! It is still the same day! This chapter will MAINLY, focus on BokuAka!

Akaashi yawned, holding a huge owl plush that he had won in claw machine. That's something Akaashi was special at, claw machines. He was some ungodly human being who was  _actually_ able to win those. As he started walking off with Kenma, they decided to stop at a small bar for some food. No drinks, they were underage of course. He and Kenma ended up getting Onigiri, which they both liked. They took them and got into the elevator leading up to the Nekoma and Fukurodani pent house. Akaashi had told Kenma everything that had happened when he ran up to the Shiratorizawa pent house. That was pretty crazy he had to admit. As they got into the pent house Akaashi quietly walked into the room he was sharing with Bokuto, thinking he would be a sleep. Nope, surprisingly no one was there. Which confused Akaashi a little but then he though, Bokuto was probably with Kuroo. So he put the plush down, and walked to the room that Kuroo and Kenma shared. Kenma sat in the living room playing on his PSP. As Akaashi approached the door, while eating his Onigiri, he heard two people talking. It was Kuroo and Bokuto. Akaashi decided to listen, because what would be the harm?

"Broo, Akaashi is so pretty bro. Like and you know what else, he even smells good! Like he is some angel! Bro do you understand." It sounded like Bokutos voice, and Akaashis face began turning red, continuing to eat his rice ball.

"Dude, of course I know. Pretty much every setter is pretty, like even Kenma have you seen him he is pretty cute." Sounds like Kuroo.

"Bro you don't understand though! I'm literally in  _love_ with Akaashi! He knows how to deal with my mood swings, he knows what to say, and plus all that he is just a blessing! He is our lord and savior Akaashi Keiji!!" Akaashis face went a crimson red. He almost choked on his Onigiri. Just as he was about to walk away the door opened, Bokuto was there. He stared at Akaashi. 

Akaashis eyes widened. His face still very noticeably red. He tried backing away slowly until Bokuto yelled out.

"AKAASHI?! HOW LONG WERE YOU THERE???" Bokutos face was turning red as well.

"Uh.. Long enough to know you love me..?" Akaashi gulped, almost immediately regretting saying that.

"IM SORRY!! PLEASE DONT STOP BEINH FRIENDS WITH ME BECAUSE I SAID THAT." Bokuto fell to his knees and pleaded, earning a snicker from Kuroo and a panicking Akaashi. 

"B-Bokuto-San.. Please.. Get up.. You are gonna wake everyone up.. It's okay.." Akaashi tried getting Bokuto off the ground, tugging him up.

"It is??! so we can still be friends???!" Bokuto smiled. 

"..we can be more than that if you want.." Akaashi mumbled.

"WOAH ARE YOU SERIOUS?! SO YOU'LL GO OUT WITH ME!?" Bokutos eyes widened as he grabbed Akaashi by the shoulders happily. 

Akaashis face turned red again, "Y-Yes.." 

Bokuto smiled, hugging Akaashi. It felt like he was crushing him though. 

"B-Bokuto-San.. Please stop.. You are crushing me." Akaashi wheezed out.

"Oh sorry!!" Bokuto laughed a little, grinning and lifting Akaashi up, walking away to their room. When they got there, he set Akaashi down, and Akaashi walked over to his dresser and got his other Onigiri which he had left. Bokuto gasped.

"Oooohh can I have some?" Bokuto leaped over onto the bed reaching out for it.

"No. This is for me." Akaashi turned around, swatting away Bokutos hand. 

Bokuto pouted and got up hugging Akaashi. "Plleeaassee" 

"No." 

Bokuto tried taking Akaashi by surprise, bring him closer with one arm that was around his waist. The other hand trying to get the rice ball. Akaashi was surprised at first, but the put one hand on the back of Bokutos neck, kissing him back. His other hand holding the onigiri away from Bokuto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND HERE IS THE CUTE WELCOMING OF BOKUAKA IT IS SMALL SORRY I MADE THIS AT 12 AM SO

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to request down below!! Also this chapter WILL NOT be continued unless, anyone of you request it :3c sorry I just wanted this to get out before it was to late. I have no motivation so please comment


End file.
